Family: Found
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Edward left, and Bella was pregnant. This story is about three years later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot and the extra characters I made up

Chapter 1

Almost three years after Edward left....

Bella looked at the blood bank in the old Cullen family home, and she knew time was against her. She didn't know what she was going to do the little girl upstairs needed to eat. Rosie was her father's daughter from the color of her curls to the way she was so bright. There was one choice for Bella and her daughter, and she wouldn't do it otherwise if there was some other way around it. Although Rosie was fine as long as she was in her mother's arms; Bella feared what Rose would do if she got to hungry. Never was Rosie interested in biting her mother from the start, but she did have bloodlust from birth. Closing the door Bella headed upstairs to her room packing what she would needed. Her best bet was to find the Tanya's family before Rosie got hungry again. A few days at best to find them and all she had to go on was that they were north of her. She'd hit every town north one by one because it was her only hope for her daughter. Zipping up her bag Bella took it down to the garage, and put it in the car that was left by the Cullen's. Going back upstairs Bella collect a sleeping Rosie into her arms, and took Rosie down to the car buckling her into the car seat she had bought with what little money she had. Closing the door Bella went and got into the driver's seat pulling the keys out of the ash tray. Starting the car it ran perfect although it was hardly use in the last three years, and Bella pushed the garage remote clipped on the visor opening the garage door. Pulling out it was still dark just the way Bella wanted it because she didn't want anyone from Forks to see her. As far as the good people of Forks knew Bella had left town to who knew where. The driving was calming to her nerves even though the stakes were higher than ever. Getting into town Bella stiffened trying not to sped through cause being pulled over was the last thing she needed right now. Once passed down Bella relaxed a little, and sped up more once out of the town limits. Closing in on the first town Bella wondered where to start, and then she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. Rolling down her window a little Bella knew it was Alice one of her daughter's namesake.

"Alice, it's Bella to your left in the car. Get in we need to talk," Bella whispered knowing Alice would hear, and she stop as did Alice who turned to look. Quickly Alice went around getting in after Bella unlocked the one door.

"Bella, you sound desperate," Alice said after shutting the door.

"I am more than you could know. Look in the backseat because you wouldn't believe me unless you saw for yourself," Bella said as she started driving again.

Watching out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Alice look in the rear view mirror at the little girl who slept. Every day Rosie looked more and more like her father, and acted like him in so many ways. It wasn't as shocking to Bella, but she expected the look from Alice. Then the fear that spread across Alice's face telling Bella; her daughter was up to her old tricks.

"She stops her heart at will for a minute or two. I believe it's unintentional. She does it with her breathing too. I believe it has to do with her genetic makeup," Bella said explaining.

"She's Edward's," Alice said relieved as the tiny girl's heart started.

"Yes, she is. I've used almost all of the supplies at the house, and I'm not able to hunt affectively," Bella said remembering the failed hunting trips.

"Doesn't she eat human food," Alice asked confused.

"No, she won't touch it for anything let alone eat it. I need help for her. I've tried to find Edward, but it's like he disappeared. I remembered there were friends of the family up here, and I thought maybe they would help me at least," Bella said hoping she had help now.

"We're going home together. Jasper and I will go home with you today, and I'll get the rest of the family home, Edward too. Even if it means going and dragging his sorry butt home. We'll pick up Jasper, and head back," Alice said smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Where to?" Bella asked excited.

"Left here, and up at the corner. What did you name her?" Alice asked as she gave directions.

"Rosalie Alice Cullen but I call her Rosie. I'll tell you the whole story at home because it is a long one," Bella said following Alice's instructions.

"Stop here. Be right beck," Alice said getting out.

Not long passed before Alice got back in without Jasper behind her.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked confused.

"Jasper is going to meet us at home after he hunts for Rosie first," Alice said after shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, let's get home," Bella said as she turned around.

"Did she try to bite you," Alice asked looking back at Rosie.

"No, she doesn't seem to have a taste for me. When we've been in public; as long as I hold her she's fine. She almost bit a boy at the park once, but I scooped her up before she had the chance," Bella said remembering one of the last times she was away from the Cullen family home.

"It's normal for a young vampire to go through a lot at first, and then slowly it is curbed with age. I've heard of half vampire children, but never seen one till now. She looks so much like him. He'd never left if he had known; it was to keep you safe only," Alice said letting her guard down.

Driving going back to the house Bella was quiet on her end as Alice made call after call, but Bella just focused on the drive home. Going the back roads Bella didn't want to chance going through Forks again now that she had time on her side. Her daughter wouldn't go hungry, and she knew they would be well taken care of by Alice and Jasper. Seeing Alice hang up her cell Bella wondered how her calls went.

"Emmet is going to find Edward and bring him home. Everyone else will be home in a couple of days. He'll find Edward I know it," Alice said seeing things clearly.

"He might find him, but it doesn't mean he'll come," Bella said not wanting to give into that hope.

"Don't bet against me," Alice said with a knowing glance.

"When I see him walk back in that door I'll hope again," Bella said gripping the steering wheel.

"He thought he was protecting you when he left," Alice said softly.

"I know. After the shock of it all I pieced it together, and I felt so stupid for believing him. He gave me Rosie, and she was the part of him that I got to keep," Bella said smiling as she spoke the last few words.

"There is no denying she is his daughter. Her skin looks like ours," Alice said looking back at Rosie again.

"Her skin isn't tough as yours, but she is so beautiful and graceful," Bella said still in awe of her own daughter.

"I wish I'd come home, but I promised Edward I'd stay way," Alice said hoping Bella would understand.

"I get it. Just don't leave ever again," Bella said because she had missed her best friend.

"Never ever again," Alice said promising.

"Sorry about taking the long way around; I just don't want to chance anyone seeing me. No one knows where I am since a few months after you guys left," Bella said explaining know Alice had to notice something by now.

"What about your parents," Alice asked surprised by Bella.

"I did what I did to protect my daughter. Every few months I use my laptop Edward got me to bounce a phone signal to call them," Bella said smirking.

"Smart girl," Alice said smiling.

"I couldn't have them finding me. Rosie almost at the park, but I caught her. As long as I'm holding her she's fine," Bella said trying to reassure herself more than anyone.

"What's the look?" Alice said seeing the worry in Bella's eyes.

"What did you tell the others," Bella asked not totally sure she wanted to know.

"I told them that we were needed in Forks, and I told Emmet to get Edward. I thought it wasn't my place to say anything," Alice said honestly.

"Daddy, where are you," Rosie whimpered in her sleep.

"She's fine. It's just a dream. You can't wake her when she's like that," Bella said trying to not get upset.

Reaching the house Bella got out and got Rosie who was still fast asleep. Going inside Bella noticed that Rosie was starting to wake up, and she knew this would be the perfect time to let her connect with Alice. Turning to Alice who was behind her; Bella handed Rosie to Alice who was a little taken back by the gesture. Bella and Alice went into the living room as Rosie sat up in Alice's arms.

"Rosie, this is Aunt Alice," Bella said explaining to her daughter.

"Daddy's sister," Rosie asked questioningly.

"Yes, Sweets," Bella said nodding.

"Can we play?" Rosie asked batting her eyes.

"I'd love to, Bella?" Alice asked looking to Bella.

"Go play while I do some big people stuff. Just stay close to the house you two," Bella said kissing Rosie's forehead.

"I'll be good mommy, and keep an eye on Auntie Alice," Rosie said nodding excitedly showing her age.

"Be sure you do. Don't let her get any booboos," Bella said smiling ear to ear.

"I won't," Rosie said very serious looking like her father at that moment.

"Go on you two," Bella said shoeing the two out the door.

Standing in the doorway Bella smiled watching Alice with Rosie playing in the yard. For the first time in a long time Bella felt like she could breathe now since the day she read the word pregnant. At least she had Alice and Jasper, but she knew the others would stand behind her even if Edward didn't come back. Closing the door Bella took her bag upstairs and started unpacking in her room. It hadn't been her room first, but it had been Edward's first. Most of his things had been left untouched because it had been somewhat taboo to Bella. Like if she moved anything it would change her memory, and she couldn't have that not even now. Breaking was not an option. She had shed one too many tears when she was pregnant, and now she had a daughter who needed her to be strong. Finishing putting everything in its place with her clothes in the dresser, and Bella picked up one of his shirt inhaling his scent that still lingered even now. Blinking back the tears Bella thought she would be strong enough, but as she put the shirt down she knew she was very wrong. Until her family was complete her emotions would be raw when it came to the love of her life. Alice had told her what she already knew in her heart to be true, but it didn't make anything hurt any less. Every little thing that happened in that room was so clear like it had just happen especially the like the memory of the first and only time they had been truly together. Fear was in his eyes as they had shared something that they hadn't shared with another soul ever. In those gentle moments he had giving her so much more than memories that would last forever


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:This update is for the amzing people who are supporting this story and me. I'd like to have 16 reviews and I'll update before two weeks.

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Alice and Jasper had come home, and Rosie was head over heels over her Uncle Jasper. Standing in the archway watching Jasper feed her daughter; Bella was nervous about the others arriving today. Today she was going to be telling the same story over and over, but it was the story no one knew except for her. The one person she needed to tell wouldn't get here until tomorrow according to Alice. It seemed unreal how every seemed to settle into this normal routine like it has always been that way. Already Alice had plans of going shopping for Rosie some new clothes, but she was sticking around today. Seeing Jasper's head snap up I knew someone was on their way here, but there was a gentle smile on his face. Esme and Carlisle were on their way up that had to be it, so Bella went to the front door opening it. Standing there wait Bella felt like a little kid who was waiting for her mom and dad to come home. When the car came into sight Bella ran down the stairs and the car had stopped in front of the house before she reached the last step. As Bella reached the car Esme was already out, and Bella hugged Esme as tears fell.

"Bella, what?" Esme said relieved to see Bella.

"I'll explain inside. You have know ideal how I've missed you. There is some much to say," Bella said holding out one hand for Carlisle.

"We've missed you too, My Dear," Carlisle said as he joined in the hug.

"You're here and that's what matters," Bella said holding on for dear life.

"Mommy!" Rosie said standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Bella. I turned away for a second," Jasper said scooping up the child.

"It's okay. Can you get Alice and take her and Rosie into the living room.

"Right," Jasper said as he headed back inside.

"Is she?" Esme asked looking to Bella.

"Yes, she's Edwards. I never thought someone could look so much like him in all my life. Let's going inside and I'll start from the beginning. Less confusing that way," Bella said smiling.

Heading inside soon they were seated in the living room, and Jasper played with Rosie on the floor.

"Mommy, who are they?" Rosie asked pointing to the people that she didn't know.

"They are your grandma and grandpa, but we call them Esme and Carlisle around people we don't know," Bella said to her daughter.

"Okay," Rosie said and went back to playing.

"I want you to know one thing first. Never did I blame you for me being alone. Every time I thought of you all it was with love cause you were my family since that first time we met. I knew that no matter where you were I was still on your heart and with you always and forever," Bella said smiling.

Taking a deep breath Bella looked down at her daughter who was happily playing with Jasper tugging and pulling on him. Looking back at the rest Bella could see the questions on their faces, and Bella hoped she could do this right for not just them but for her too. Alice came to down next to Bella and she took Bella's hand gently in hers as a show of support.

"A few weeks after you all left I was sick a lot, and at first I passed it off as being depressed; then when your period stops you take a test, but I thought there was no way since I'd only been with Edward the once. When the word pregnant is staring back at you it's harder to ignore. First I tried to find Edward never thinking to look for anyone else, and I came up with nothing. Close to my due date I came back here knowing I couldn't go to the hospital. Alone and scared I gave birth to Rosalie Alice Cullen at seven thirty in the morning while it stormed outside. She refuses to breastfeed or the bottle feed. In that instant I knew, so I went looking around the house finding a lot of blood on hand. A few days ago I noticed that there wasn't a lot left. I thought my best bet was to find your friends that were north; hoping they would help me for Rosie's sake. I never dreamed I'd find Alice instead. Rosie won't go near human food. She tried to bite a boy the one time I took her to the park, but I got to her before she could. If I'm holding her she behaves herself, but I haven't been out unless I have to. Even then I go far, so I won't be recognized. I use some tricks to call my folks at first, but I stopped a few months ago," Bella said telling her story.

"I'm sorry you were alone for so long. We have plenty of time to make up for the time lost," Esme said reaching out taking Bella's free hand.

"Can I give Rosie and you both a checkup," Carlisle asked wanting to make sure both were healthy.

"It's fine. You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Bella said glad to have Carlisle acting fatherly towards her.

"Pop pop, is daddy coming home too," Rosie said coming up to Carlisle and climbing into his lap.

"Alice says very soon, and she knows what she's talking about," Carlisle said kissing the top of Rosie's head.

"Okay," Rosie said laying her head against Carlisle.

"I forgot that she stops her heart or breathing for a minute or two. It doesn't seem to hurt her; it's just scary even though she doesn't realize what she's doing. It happen when she's upset or worried like it's the one thing she can control subconsciously," Bella explained quickly as Carlisle and Esme looked extremely worried.

After a thorough examination of both her daughter and herself Bella was told Rosalie was in the living room. This time Bella left nothing out, and to her surprise Rosalie hugged her at the end. Rosalie was smitten with her namesake smiling very wide as she played with Rosie, and being very loving like nothing Bella had ever seen before. Going outside Bella could hear a car coming, so Alice's vision must have changed. As a truck pulled into view Bella walked down the steps reaching the ground as the truck stopped. First out was Emmet who ran and picked up Bella gently spinning her around.

"Little sis," Emmet said smiling as he put her down.

"Hey, everyone except for Alice is inside. Rosalie will explain. He's in there isn't he?" Bella said looking at the truck.

"Yep, he won't run. I told him I'd tear him limb from limb if he tried. He's more mad at himself than anything," Emmet said looking back at the truck smiling.

"I know the feeling better than you know," Bella said still blaming herself in one way or another.

"Go talk to him," Emmet said as he left her side.

Heading around to the driver's side Bella opened the door and got in shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," Bella said gripping the steering wheel without thinking.

"Hi," Edward said fighting the urge to look her way.

"A lot happened since you've been gone. I know you left because you wanted to protect me. Remember the night we were together," Bella asked looking his way.

"Yeah," Edward said finally meeting her eyes that didn't hold the anger he feared.

"About a month later I was sick all the time, and I thought it was from all the heart break of losing you," Bella said like it was yesterday.

"I'm sorry," Edward said in almost a whisper.

"When my period stopped a thought entered my mind, but I thought there was no way. Taking the test made it all too real. The impossible maybe was all too real cause the word pregnant was staring back at me. A couple weeks later something started to move around, so I started looking for you everywhere. The travel came to be too much about eight months along, so I came back here to have the baby. I was in the kitchen one morning about two months later, and my water broke on the kitchen floor. I knew going to the hospital was out of the question because I couldn't endanger my baby. Alone as it stormed outside I gave birth to our daughter who looked more like you than I ever imagined. She wouldn't eat human food, so the blood supply inside the house came in handy. Not too long ago the supply was running low and I can't hunt worth anything. I went looking for your friends that you said were north, so with that as my only hope I left home. The first town I came to I found Alice and she came home along with Jasper. Your daughter acts like you sometimes and it's like seeing you. Also she has a habit of stopping her heart or breathing for a minute or two. Carlisle says it doesn't harm her; it's just part of her genetic makeup," Bella said telling her story.

Sitting there Bella waited for Edward to say something, but she knew she had put a lot of info into his lap all at once. More than anything Bella wanted him to be there for Rosie if nothing else. Rosie wanted her father more than words could say, and for so long Bella had to tell her daughter that she didn't know where daddy was at. That was hard for the little girl to understand at this age.

"What's her name?" Edward asked speaking up.

"Rosalie Alice Cullen. Rosie for short," Bella said trying to read Edward.

"I know I have a lot to make up for, but I hope you'll let me. If you can't let me in I'd like to be there for our daughter," Edward said unsure of what Bella would say.

"I love you so much, and I can't say you didn't hurt me. There is no off switch to loving you, but I want you to promise you won't leave me or Rosie ever again," Bella asked wanting him back.

"Marry me?" Edward said taking Bella by surprise.

"Yes," Bella said in tears as she nodded.

Leaning over Edward kissed Bella gently and breathed in her scent that he had missed so much.

"Can we go in?" Edward asked wanting to see his daughter.

"Yeah, she's waiting. It's this connection we share; I can't explain it," Bella said shrugging.

Getting out Bella went around to where Edward was waiting on her, and he took her hand into his.

"You think she'll like me," Edward asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Well Jasper is at the top of her list at the moment, but I think you'll give Jasper a run for his money," Bella said as she opened the door to find Rosie standing there.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rosie said reaching up to Edward.

"She won't break promise," Bella said picking up Rosie and handing her to Edward.

"Mommy is warm, but you're just right. You smell good too," Rosie said snuggling close to her dad.

"She's asleep," Edward said noticing Rosie's even breathing.

"She naps plus she's been playing a lot this morning. Come on. Everyone is looking forward to seeing you," Bella said smiling.

"Okay," Edward said as they went in and Bella closed the door behind them.

"We could put her in her bed if you want," Bella said trying to take it easy on him.

"I'm good. Unless you think she'll wake," Edward said not sure about little people.

"No, once she's out she's out," Bella said honestly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Following behind the mother of his child and the love of his life; Edward made an effort to hear the thoughts of who was in the house. It seemed that Emmet was a little ticked off even though he understood the reason for leaving. Esme seemed to be just glad for them to all be home. Searching through the others Edward found a wide span of reactions, but Jasper was just angry at Edward nothing more. Hearing Bella lightly knock on Carlisle's door; brought Edward back to where he was standing in front of his father's office. Just like always there was a come in from the other side gentle but firm. Going in behind Edward made a point to not listen to his father's thoughts because Carlisle deserved to speak anything he had on his heart and mind.

"Bella," Carlisle said getting up from behind his desk and greeting Bella who was his daughter in every way that counted.

"Emmet seems to have lead footed it here. He's come home," Bella said as she kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"Edward, I've missed you. My son," Carlisle said closing the distance and kissing his son's forehead.

"I've missed you too. It's good to be home with the people that matter. Never again will I leave again. I've asked Bella to marry me, and after all I've done she has agreed to be my wife. She wants me and I will never forget that I owe her. My daughter is living proof that I was wrong to leave, but I knew I was wrong. Now all I can do is do my best to live every day for them," Edward said looking to his father.

"I know you will," Carlisle said seeing the resolve in his eyes.

"I'm surprised Alice isn't back because she must know you're back by now," Bella said a little concern.

"She went very far to hunt, so it'll take her a while to get here. Nothing to worry about," Carlisle said seeing the worry on Bella's face.

"Sorry, I'm just worry wart," Bella said sheepishly.

"Alice can take care of herself," Edward said as he wrapped an arm around Bella and still held Rosie.

"Rosie looks very happy," Carlisle said seeing a real smile on his granddaughter's face.

"She happy to have her dad home and I'm glad for him to be home too," Bella said smiling up at Edward.

"Me too, my dear one," Carlisle said kissing her forehead.

"Everything will come together for us all, and we'll be fine together. We can all heal now. Together we make it I believe it more than anything," Bella said smiling from ear to ear.

"You three need some time together as a family, so go be with each other alone. Thank you for wanting to come be with me. Alice will be home soon enough, so take the time while you have it," Carlisle said shooing them out of the door gently.

Sitting in the bedroom on bed that had been hers for a long time; Bella stared at Edward as he did the same. No word was left unsaid yet it was spoken out loud, but their eyes told it all like two people completely in love forever and a day. Feeling movement Bella looked down to see their daughter waking from her nap, and Rosie crawled in to her dad's lap sitting there.

"Daddy, are you staying?" Rosie asked looking up afraid of the answer.

"I'm never leaving ever again. Sometime I have to go hunting, but I'll always come home to you and mommy." Edward promised his daughter.

"Mommy didn't know where you were, and it made her sad a lot. Me too," Rosie said leaning into her dad's embrace.

"I'm sorry I made you both sad. No more being sad okay," Edward said wrapping his arms around his daughter gently, and kissed the top of her head.

"You know what, Rosie," Bella asked her daughter.

"What?" Rosie asked seeing her mom excited.

"Your daddy and I are going to get married?" Bella said beaming.

"Really! Cool!" Rosie said smiling big.

"What do you want? Spit it out," Bella said knowing her daughter.

"Can I play with Uncle Em?" Rosie asked satisfied her dad wasn't going anywhere.

"Please Bella," Emmet said bursting into the room like a little kid.

"Please daddy?" Rosie said batting her eyelashes.

"Please daddy," Emmet asked looking goofy.

"Keep it in the house and don't break anything," Edward said as Bella laughed.

"You're no fun, but alright no breaking anything," Emmet said pouting a little.

"Em! Em! Em!" Rosie said reaching for Emmet.

"Be good," Bella said still laughing as Emmet picked Rosie up like a china doll.

"She's not the fragile," Edward said as Emmet tore out of there.

"What?" Bella said sober.

"Carlisle is thinking from his research tells him as she ages she gets stronger," Edward said as he let Carlisle's thoughts in when he heard Rosie's name.

"Well that's good," Bella said moving in closer.

"What are you think?" Edward asked looking at Bella.

"I think you know exactly what I'm thinking, Mr. Cullen," Bella said gently kissing his neck.

"Interesting," Edward said smiling.

"Don't you two start yet," Alice said bouncing into the room.

"Alice!" Edward said warningly.

"You just got home, and I was out when you came. Emmet's lead foot!" Alice said pouting.

"Alice isn't going to go anywhere, and we don't want her front and center if you know what I mean," Bella said smiling suggestively.

"Don't lose that thought," Edward said giving in.

"Promise to make it up to you," Bella said kissing him.

"Make sure you do," Edward said getting up and helping her up.

"How about we go out tonight? Alone?" Bella said needing a night out.

"Perfect," Edward said agreeing.

After spending time with the whole family Alice took Bella off to get her ready for the night out. She insisted that it was the least she could do for interrupting early, and reluctantly Bella agree to let her help against her better judgment. Once in Alice's room Bella watched her pull a dress that seemed to be something of a fairytale dress out of the very large closet.

"Perfect," Alice said smiling to herself.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Are you sure?" Bella asked eying the dress.

"I bought it for you plus you deserve to be a princess for the night," Alice said laying it on her bed.

"Alice, thank you," Bella said looking at the dress in awe.

"Earrings too, these were for that Christmas," Alice said as she found the earrings.

"Alice, it's so much," Bella said as Alice showed her the earrings in a blue box.

"Let me have this tonight and tomorrow you can complain about any other gift," Alice said handing the box to Bella.

"What are you looking for now?" Bella asked as Alice disappeared into her closet.

"These shoes to match, but their yours," Alice said bringing out ballet flats to match.

"Yeah, I knew those were in there," Bella said in a whisper.

"Bella?" Alice said questioningly as she putting the flats on the bed.

"I never had the guts to come in here or any of the bedrooms. Like if I moved something or anything really; then it would change what had happened inside these walls. I could bear that. I know it sounds stupid," Bella said as tears fell from her face.

"Bella, you are not stupid. You were holding on to what you had with all that you had. I don't know someone that strong," Alice said as she gently wiped at the tears falling down Bella's cheeks.

"I know I might have not said it, but you are my sister that I love so much," Bella said as Alice hugged her gently.

"I love you too, and you are always my sister," Alice said knowing if she could that she would cry.

"Forever," Bella said agreeing.

"We've got to stop because I've got to get you cleaned up. Edward will not want to see you crying not matter what," Alice said pulling back and shaking her head.

"Nothing over the top please, Alice," Bella said knowing Alice too well.

"I'll try. It's the best I can offer right now," Alice said leading Bella into her bathroom.

"Okay. I guess that is as much as I can ask for," Bella said as Alice had her sit in a chair.

"So when were you going to tell me about the wedding," Alice asked smirking.

"As soon as we have a date for it I'll let you know," Bella said honestly.

"It'll be soon enough, and something else good though too," Alice said with a twinkle.

"Do you know something I don't, Alice," Bella asked eying her friend who refused to answer her.

Bella's Dress- ./item/9134465/ITALIAN_CHERLONE_emerald_green_detailed_designer_dress_for_that_special_

Earrings - .

waking up Bella found herself entangled in the sheets of the bed, and then she remembered the night before with a smile. Pulling her hand out of the sheets Bella eyed the ring that was on her ring finger causing her to remember her night out in Vegas. Turning to her now husband Bella couldn't believe she was this happy.

"Morning," Bella said in a whisper.

"How did you sleep," Edward asked kissing his wife softy.

"Like a baby," Bella said smiling ear to ear.

"Speaking of babies; Rosie is watching TV with Emmet. Rosalie is watching them both," Edward said giving his wife the update on their daughter.

"Then they are safe, so why don't we pick up where left off," Bella said suggestively.

"No, you don't. I cannot believe you went and got married without me. Plus you said you'd let me know," Alice said coming in the room pacing.

"I said when the wedding is. This was ours, and family wedding is still on," Bella said interrupting Alice's rant.

"Oh, I didn't see that," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Maybe because you were running with one piece of information instead of all the facts," Bella said trying to sit up.

"I have so much to do and not a lot of time. Edward, you are amazing, and it will be perfect. You wouldn't want to save it anyways. She'll love it," Alice said prattling on and on.

"Alice, would you mind? We are kind of in the middle of something," Edward said cutting his sister off.

"Can you think of nothing else? First you think it's too dangerous, but now that you know it fine... Fine, whatever," Alice said in a huff and left.

"We're going to pay later you know," Bella said eying him.

"I know she's already thinking it. Oops, now she's singing Brittany Spears songs," Edward said shaking his head.

"We eventually have to get out of this bed, but I have no plan of doing that right now though," Bella said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"What is on that mind of yours, Mrs. Cullen," Edward asked smirking.

"Of a little of this and a little of that," Bella said making no move.

"You're not play fair," Edward said playing along.

"Who said I have to play fair?" Bella said laughing a little.

"No one, I guess," Edward said laughing as well.

"How about a preview," Bella said smiling.

"Show me what you got," Edward said moving closer to his wife.

"Well how is this," Bella said kissing along this line of his jaw.

"My turn, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said as he kissed along her neck slowly.

"Now who's not playing fair," Bella said breathlessly.

"Want me to stop," Edward asked not needing to read her mind for that answer.

"No," Bella said quickly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I come in," came little Rosie's voice from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, guys. She want you two," Rosalie said hold her namesake.

"Give us a minute or two," Bella said blushing.

"I'll feed her and bring her back. You should be ready by then," Rosalie said shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee Bella enjoyed the bustle of people in the house again. It was nice not to be faced with raising Rosie alone. Putting her cup down Bella looked up at the ceiling wondering how Edward was fairing against his daughter cause she knew Rosie could be a handful when she didn't want to sleep. Hearing footsteps Bella looked toward the sound to see Carlisle, and he came taking a seat next to Bella.

"Got some answers," Bella asked wanting to know and yet not wanting to know.

"From what I found it looks like she grow steadily until she fifteen, and then she'll stop aging altogether. Her diet is normal; nothing to be worried about. Slowly she'll get some add strength, speed, hearing, sight, and maybe special abilities. She does have venom. You're lucky to even be alive according to everything I found," Carlisle said explaining.

"I went into labor a few days early. Cleaning up I tripped and fell. Don't tell Edward he blames himself enough. Plus the fact I didn't figure out what she need until she was born. Rosie was really small when she was born, but after I started bottle feeding her the blood she gain weight," Bella said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Carlisle said seeing the guilt her eyes.

"I should of know. It could of killed her or both of us," Bella said wiping at the tear brimming her eyes.

"You're both fine, and that's what matters," Carlisle said reached out taking Bella's hand in his trying to comfort her.

"I feel guilty all the time. If Edward felt guilty it would make me feel even guiltier," Bella said being honest.

"Do trust me?" Carlisle asked eying her.

"Yes," Bella said without thinking.

"I'm telling you this wasn't anyone's fault cause there is a chance I might of not realized it either," Carlisle said serous.

"Okay, I'll take your word and I promise to try," Bella said knowing that was all she could offer.

"That's all I can asked I guess," Carlisle said knowing that was the best he'd get.

"Not to change the subject, but changing the subject all the same. You've heard that Edward and I are getting married," Bella asked knowing this was a very open family.

"Yes, he talked to me about it," Carlisle said smiling.

"Well I was wondering if you would marry us. I want a bit to be just the family here, and it would mean a lot to me for you to be the one. Edward agreed, so," Bella said nervous.

"I'd love to, and I'm honored," Carlisle said smiling.

"It means the world to me. I think of you and Esme like my dad and mom. You both always are taking care of me and being there. With Renee and Charlie, I was always the parent instead of them. I know they did their best, and I do love them very much," Bella said admitted.

After saying what she did Carlisle stood up and pulled her into a hug. This was his way to say he understood Bella knew that because he was more times than not a man of few words. He had taken her in along with the others he thought of as his own children. Bella felt lucky to have someone like Carlisle looking out for her, and being the father that raised the love of her life into who he was today.

"I've always thought of you as one of my own. I believe Edward was right at the time, but I'd never would of left if I," Carlisle said trailing off as he let go.

"I know," Bella said nodding.

"Bella," Edward said walking into the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Carlisle. Coming," Bella said as she went to Edward's side.

"Alice took Rosie to her room, and Jasper is taking the couch. They're going to have a sleepover, but Rosie fell asleep already. She climbed on the bed and fell fast asleep," Edward said laughing.

"She played hard today. I think Rosie likes all the attention, and she deserves to have that," Bella said as they headed upstairs.

"Tired," Edward asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Not yet. Getting there," Bella said as they got up to go to their room.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked opening the door.

"I have a few ideals, but I think I'd like to talk," Bella said as she went and laid down.

"Questions?" Edward asked as he closed the door and joined her in the bed.

"What were you doing?" Bella asked laying her head on his chest.

"Wondering around never staying anywhere. I was running away from you and how I felt cause I knew if I stopped I'd come home to you," Edward said being honest.

"What happen when Emmet found you?" Bella asked as she picked up his hand tracing the lines of his hand with her finger.

"I was actually on my way back home. Still angry at myself for leaving I fought him, but not in the way to try to hurt him though. He dragged me back here," Edward said answering knowing he owed her that much.

"Can I tell you something that might not make you happy?" Bella asked letting his hand go.

"You can tell me anything," Edward said knowing the serous look in Bella's eyes.

"I was really bad sick with Rosie. Before I got pregnant I never wanted kids, but then suddenly feeling that little person inside me. I never wanted anything more after you," Bella said and then waited for his reaction.

"I'm glad I could be the one to give that to you. You made me a dad to a sweet little girl, and gave me something I never knew I wanted," Edward said kissing her forehead.

"You made me a mom," Bella said yawning.

Somewhat awake Bella tried to go back to sleep, and she pleaded with her body who was having none of it. Rolling over Bella expected to roll right into Edward, but she didn't roll into anything. Face down in the bed Bella sat up pushing her hair back, and she looked around to see Edward sitting in Rosie's rocking chair with Rosie. Swinging her legs over the edge hoping the nightmares weren't back.

"She woke up and wanted me. Alice said there were no nightmares," Edward said smiling.

"I'm glad. Just worry about her still though," Bella said shrugging.

"I know, and you're not alone," Edward said gently.

"I'm thankful more than you know," Bella said getting up and kissing him gently.

"What do you think of getting married today?" Edward said smirking.

"Ready to make me an honest woman already," Bella said as her eyes sparkled.

"Never wanted anything more," Bella said smiling.

"Good cause Alice is waiting outside the door for you. I'll take care of Rosie just take it easy, and have fun getting ready," Edward said knowing she could use some pampering.

"Alright, My Love," Bella said kissing him once more, and then went to the door looking back once more. Opening the door Bella felt Alice's hand on her arm and tugged her out of the room down the hall. "Rosie is fine, and Esme will help him," Alice said as she dragged Bella into her large bathroom.

"I know. What you going to do?" Bella asked as Alice pushed her into a chair gentle but firm.

"I'm just going to work some elbow grease into you. When I get done you'll look like a bride," Alice said as she laid the chair back, and place cucumbers on Bella's eyes.

Being still Bella felt Alice masked, plucking, polished, manicure, and pedicure. Bella tried to enjoy this cause Alice went well in her own way. This was Alice's gift to her, and Bella would make the best of the attention.

"What's going on?" Bella asked after a while knowing Alice would get it.

"Jasper is taking Rosie outside, and Esme is right behind. Carlisle is taking Edward to talk with him. Father and son things. Rosalie sent Emmet to get some flowers; while she has her hands tied up at the moment," Alice said smirking.

Soon enough Alice was done and the cucumbers came off. As Alice put the chair back up Rosalie came in carrying a large garment bag, and unzipped the bag revealing the most beautiful dress Bella had ever seen in her life. "Where did you?" Bella asked in awe of the dress.

"It belongs to Edward's mother. He thought you might like to wear it, and he said it would be a perfect fit," Rosalie said smiling.

"Yes, I would," Bella said smiling ear to ear.

"Well let Alice fix your hair and we'll get you in it. I got you some off white ballet flats," Rosalie said pulling out the flats.

An hour later Bella was in the wedding dress and ready to go. Gently Alice led Bella to the full length mirror to see herself before heading down. Looking at herself Bella couldn't believe that she was the woman in the mirror, and then she saw Rosalie and Alice share a look. Turning Bella noticed they were already dressed in nice little light peach dresses, and they led her out of the room.

"Bella, Rosalie is going down, and then I will you'll count to five before heading down," Alice said as Jasper came up with a dozen roses in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm late. Emmet just got back," Jasper said handing me the flowers.

"Jasper walk me down. Please, I don't want to fall," Bella said pleading.

"If you're sure," Jasper said smiling.

"Yes," Bella said as the music start.

Rosalie head down followed down followed by Alice and Bella linked arms with Jasper.

"Smile," Jasper said as Bella counted in her head.

"Don't let me fall," Bella said smiling as they started down the stairs.

Getting down the stairs Bella's eyes connected with Edward's and Jasper didn't let her fall. As he handed her off Bella and Edward took traditional vow, but Carlisle change the one part from until death parts to as long as we both shall live. In the moment Bella felt like she got to keep him forever as she look from him to Rosie tucked in Esme's arm asleep. When Carlisle announced them husband and wife Bella saw Edward tense up, and turn to look to Alice.

"A royal messenger is here. He's outside waiting to just talk to Edward and Bella. I'm sorry," Alice said upset she didn't see it coming.

"Let's go find out about this," Bella said knowing they couldn't hide.

"We'll be back," Edward said agreeing.

Going outside with her husband at her side Bella was scared, but she wasn't about to show her fear now. True to Alice's word there was a Vampire was waiting, and he had very short blonde hair, red eyes, and was maybe five feet four inches.

"Greetings I'm Nicholas. I'm sorry for poor timing, but I come with news. Aro is coming for a visit in two weeks time. He has been observing your daughter and Bella from a far, and he wants to meet them both. Also he wanted it made clear that no harm is meant by this visit, but it is a friendly visit only. It impressed him that Bella's protective nature for the child, and the child characteristics displays. Unexpected, but Aro will be pleased," Nicholas said starring at Bella's stomach causing Bella to instantly wrap her arms around her stomach protectively. The child coming has nothing to fear of me or our kind. I'll be on my way," Nicholas said and in a blur he was gone.

"How could he know? We don't know really?" Bella questioned looking to Edward confused.

"He can smell the change, so he'd know before anyone would," Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella

Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment Comment


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed quickly since Bella started getting sick every morning like clock work. Rosie refused to leave Bella's side except to eat, and Edward was right with his daughter on that. This day Bella and Rosie were with Esme planting flowers with Edward watching near by know Aro was to arrive at any time now. Everyone was on ends with the arrival of the Italian Royal vampire.

"Mommy, someone's coming I can heard," Rosie said climbing into Bella's lap.

Looking to Edward for conformation, and he nodded as the rest of the family came out quickly. Turning to where the others were looking Bella saw a tall regal looking man step out of the woods. Carlisle made the first move walking up to the man.

"Aro, my friend," Carlisle said hugging Aro.

"Carlisle, I glad to see you my old friend," Aro said smiling.

"I was surprised to hear you were coming," Carlisle said as he step back smiling.

"Well I had little choice in the matter. No harm is to come to any of you, but I have great news to bring. There is a story not told around for it was never believe possible. It's said that there would be a woman to have a half human half vampire child, and she would survive against the odds. The woman would love a vampire and their love would transcend the problems of what he was. Bella is the only woman to do this ever in the history, and she is the Queen now. The old laws say that the woman to do this would rule cause she would have a love of great understanding. You do intend on become one of do you nor," Aro said as he pulled a amulet from his cape.

"I do. We tend to wait for the baby to be born first. Yet I'm not sure of being queen thou," Bella said softly.

"For the time being we will continue as we are, but you must take what is yours for everyone sake. You do not have to live in Italy. Where you live is your choice," Aro said holding the amulet out.

"Alright," Bella said excepting the amulet and her position as Queen.

"Thank you. I'm sure your family will be a great help to you when you take your place as Queen," Aro said gently.

"You look sad. Someone was lost. It's okay to be happy," Rosie said reaching out and touching Aro's cheek. "You has great insight, Little One," Aro said as he felt a warmth flow over him.

"Do you have to leave so soon," Rosie asked pouting as she let her hand drop.

"I'm sorry, but I must. You are surrounded by love. Don't fear if you ever need me I'll be there, Little One," Aro said as he kissed Rosie's forehead making her giggle.

"If you're not sad I won't be. Promise?" Rosie asked holding out her pinkie out.

"Promise," Aro said linking pinkies gently.

Without another word Aro gave a nod, and left the way he had came. Bella starred at her daughter and the amulet in her hand wondering how this was so really. Aro scared Bella because of the stories she had been told, but her daughter held him with endearment that was unexplainable. Gently Esme took Rosie from Bella's arms who was in utter shock beyond belief.

"Bella," Edward said as he came and knelt down by Bella's side.

"That happened right? Tell me, please," Bella asked looking to Edward.

"Yes, it did happen. This is very real. This is the Royal necklace worn by the ruler," Edward said taking the amulet and put it on her.

"What If I get it wrong?" Bella asked worried.

"I don't think you will. You'll be a good fair leader. Plus you don't have to worry about it right now. All you have to worry about is giving birth to a healthy baby," Edward said seeing her shoulders seemed waited down.

"I hate when they up and leave like that," Bella grumbled noticing the others were gone.

"Pregnancy makes you moody," Edward said kissing the top of her head.

"I get to be moody. This time I'm not alone, and I get to yell at you when this one comes into the world," Bella said laughing.

"You can yell all you want when the time comes. I don't care about anything, but being able to see this baby come into the world," Edward said smiling.

"Promise me something," Bella asked serous.

"Anything," Edward said without thinking.

"As soon as this baby is out I want you to bite me. Take care of the baby and Rosie for me, and let the others take care of me," Bella said making sure he knew she wasn't kidding.

"If it'll make it easier for you," Edward said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I trust the others, but I know you'll camp out with me. They'll need you more than I will, and Rosie will be scared. I'm not banning you from seeing me, but I want you first priority to be the children. Tomorrow I'm going to go down to La Push to see Jacob, and see if you can stay with him down there with the kids. I think it would be better for the kids to be away until I can control my temper. Safer that is," Bella said as her heart broke, but her resolve wouldn't.

"If Jacob agrees I'll do what you ask," Edward said knowing she was right.

"Thank you. I just want them safe. Tell them I love them everyday," Bella said blinking back the tears.

"Let's not think about this now. We should go get out daughter and play with her. Spending time with Rosie and enjoying this time is what we need to do," Edward said standing up and pulling Bella to her feet gently.

"Anything for you," Bella said knowing the time would come soon enough when they would be separated.

"What?" Edward said seeing the look on her face.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. I never wanted kids until I knew I was having Rosie. She was a part of you and me making her the thing I wanted more than anything. She was the proof that what we had was real, and she was formed from our love. This baby is wanted," Bella smiled up at her husband.

Walking up to the house Bella and Edward came in just in time to see Esme cleaning up Rosie who was a messy eater. Rosie reached for Edward as soon as they stepped through the door, and she was truly a daddy's girl. It touched Bella's heart to see Rosie bonding with Edward cause she knew in nine months Rosie would need her father as would the new baby growing inside her.

"Edward, where is Carlisle? I'd like to talk with him," Bella said calmly.

"In his office," Edward said taking Rosie as Esme finished with clean up.

With a nod Bella headed upstairs quickly make her way to Carlisle's office and heard a gently come in from the other side of the door. Going in Bella smiled as Carlisle motioned for her to take a seat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Bella said sitting down.

"No, I'm not. What can I do?" Carlisle asked leaning back in his chair.

"Tell me what you think. I can't wrap my mind around this," Bella said knowing he'd understand what she meant.

"Aro is traditional, and he would not make this decision lightly. I do believe you can do good. Although you can not make the others to be like our family. You might be able to sway others to consider our way of thinking. Understandably this is a lot to take in, but you have the time to digest it all," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Edward is going to change me as soon as the baby is born and out of the room. I want him to take care of the kid, and I'd like it if the rest of the family could help me. This way he's not camping out with me," Bella said watching Carlisle's expression.

"We'll do anything to help to make it easier on you," Carlisle said knowing Bella needed to plan for her sake.

"I'm going to see if they can stay down at La Push, but if they can't I want them to go away some where. I'd rather they not be close just in case until we know I can be trusted, I don't want to take any chances. Edward listens to you and I want you to tell him to go. Make sure if he comes to visit that he goes back at the end," Bella said as she planned it out as she went.

"I will. You're doing what's best for them and you," Carlisle said trying to reassure Bella knowing she was looking for it.

"Thank you," Bella said taking a deep breath.

"There's more. Tell me," Carlisle said know Bella all too well.

"I don't want Edward here for another reason. If I can help it I don't want him to know if it's hard on me. He'll feel guilty and I don't want to see that on his face," Bella said knowing Rosie was keeping her father distracted at the moment.

Standing in the doorway Bella looked at Rosie sprawled out on Edward's chest fast asleep, and she couldn't hep but smile. Father and daughter looked so comfortable with one another, and it warmed Bella's heart to see her love with their daughter like that. Being still not wanting to ruin the moment Bella knew Edward was wondering what she was thinking about, but he was letting her have her human moment.

"You are so perfect with her. I always said you were good at everything," Bella said answering his unspoken question.

"Not exactly I did make one mistake in leaving you, so I'm not total unfoulable," Edward said barely above a whisper.

"Well I kind of locked that mistake up in a box, and threw away the key and box," Bella said smiling.

"Aren't I lucky," Edward said as Bella crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Very Lucky. Want to see if Esme might want to take Rosie? We could you know. It's very husband and wife," Bella said smiling.

"Then if you wake up and she's back in here you're going to think something is wrong. I think she needs to time, and we can pick up on that when she's eating breakfast," Edward said suggestively.

"I guess I can wait, but I don't have to like it," Bella said kissing down her husband's neck.

"I like you pregnant. Maybe I should just keep you pregnant," Edward said as Bella moved to nibble on her ear.

"Sorry, I got a new job after this because of you. Supposedly it is for the greater good that I take my place," Bella said pulling back.

"Yes, I never thought I'd marry into royalty, but you've always been my Queen that is," Edward said with a smirk.

"Oh your so sweet," Bella sobbed as tears ran down her face.

"Hormones are kicking," Edward said shaking his head.

"What's that suppose to mean? That I can't control myself," Bella said getting up and turning back towards Edward.

"I didn't mean that Bella," Edward said gently totally aware his wife mood swings.

"I'm sorry. What am I doing?" Bella said shaking her head.

"Come back to bed. Everything is fine, Love," Edward said reaching out a hand to his wife.

"I'm hungry. Grizzly sound good," Bella said eye sparkling as she licked her lips.

"Bella, Grizzly?" Edward said questioned curious.

"Yeah, I can smell it. Carved it with Rosie too. The first time was terribly hard. If you could like go like now," Bella said sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Edward said getting up.

"Kiss first, and non clear cup with lid plus straw," Bella said batting her eyes.

"You got it. I tell Carlisle, and he'll probably want to talk about your first pregnancy," Edward said in between kisses.

"Go. Go. Go," Bella said shooing him from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Driving through La Push Bella wished she could of stayed with Edward this morning, but she knew that planning was more important right now. Finding Billy's house Bella parked by the garage that Jacob like to hang out in working on some kind of machine. Killing the engine Bella got out of the BMW, and peeked in the garage finding it empty which disappointing to her.

"Looking for me," Jacob said making Bella jump.

"Don't scare the pregnant lady," Bella said turning around hitting him.

"Again," Jacob said with a look of disapproval.

"Edward and I are married. I didn't have a hard with Rosie. Can you just be happy that I'm happy," Bella said eying her best friend.

"What aren't you telling me," Jacob asked as he hugged Bella.

"Let's walk down to the beach," Bella said motioning with her head.

"Fine," Jacob said as he lead the way.

The walk down to the beach was quiet, and Bella knew Jacob was wait for her to spill. Wasn't sure how to start or if she could ask this even of him for her sake. Gently Jacob nudged her as they walked along the beach.

"After the baby is born I'm kind of going to be Queen of th Vampires," Bella said calmly.

"What!" Jacob said stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah, I kind of one of a kind mom of a half vampire half human child who lived, so I get to be Queen. The baby has to be born first and then I have to become one. Afterwards I take my place as Queen," Bella said stopping and watching Jacob in shock.

"This is why you came to see me," Jacob said flabbergasted.

"No, not really, but this was fun," Bella said smirking.

"Why then?" Jacob said serous.

"When I become a vampire I want my kids way from me, but at the same time I want Edward with them. If you weren't my best friend I wouldn't ask this of you, but you are my best friend like my brother. I'd like Edward and my kid to stay with you if they can. Besides Edward I trust no one with my kids, and we know Rosie isn't venomous since she bites you. This baby most likely won't be either. I want my two best guys to be looking after them. Rosie will be upset to be away from me, but she loves you," Bella said Taking Jacob's large hand with her small hand.

"I'd have to talk to the tribe elders, but I'll do whatever I can for you and Rosie. I'll be there for this baby too. For you I'll put my feelings for Edward aside," Jacob said knowing upsetting Bella wasn't good for her or baby.

"He feels guilty more than you know. You thought it was good he left for my safety, and that is exactly why he left me. If it wasn't for Rosie; I wouldn't be here today with you," Bella said being completely honest.

The silence between them was comfortable, but Bella didn't dare look up at Jacob's face knowing too well what was there. She knew that this was a lot for her best friend to hear from even her, but it had to be put out here for she owed him that much at least. More than anything Bella knew out of all people a term she use loosely Jacob and Edward knew her the very best.

"I'll do what ever I can. Promise," Jacob said knowing it would mean the world to Bella.

"Thank you. I hope this doesn't cause problems with Sam," Bella said knowing she was asking a lot.

"Sam stepped down and I'm leading the pack. I wasn't thrilled at the time, but he wanted to go off to give Leah some space. Plus time with Emily is nice too. She's actually doing well with Sam away. Although she misses Rosie since we pulled back since the Cullens came back," Jacob said explaining.

"I missed a lot. How's Billy?" Bella asked surprised at all she missed.

"Billy is doing good. He went with your dad to Spain to look for you. Charlie got the ideal you're in Spain, and Billy went with him to pretend to help," Jacob said looking at Bella.

"Sorry, it was the only place I could bounce the call from, so that it wouldn't be traced back to me here," Bella said letting Jacob's hand go.

"Are you ever going to see him again," Jacob asked as they started down the beach again.

"No, I know I can't. Next month I'm going to fake my death, and after I'm in control we'll move on from here. Whenever I could I'd drop you a letter, and maybe one day we could see each other again," Bella said turning to look out on the water stopping again.

"I'm not going to change your mind am I?" Jacob asked stopping and looking at her from the back.

"No, I have to put my family first. Edward believed he was protecting me, so he left me alone for my own good. I know my children won't be safe around here cause they aren't normal. Rosie is different than other children her age. She's smarter, graceful, stronger, well spoken, and so on. Charlie can never see me again, or ever know his grandchildren ever. He must be kept from them at all cost not Renee either," Bella said turning to look at Jacob toward the end.

"I won't lie I'm worried, but I know you can take care of your self. You've never really needed me, but you need him and these kids more than anything. Since the day I met you I knew he was the one, and even when he left I knew there was no chance. It's okay that we're just friends cause at least we're in each other's lives," Jacob said being very honest.

The drive back to the house Bella was glad for the overly dark tinted windows, so no one knew who was in the car as she went through town. Having someone in town spot her was the last thing she needed at the moment. Jacob had promised to call her soon to let her know what decision had been made by the tribe elders, but it didn't easy Bella's worries they'd say no. Relaxing Bella made her way home quickly, and parked the car in the garage. Getting out Bella could hear Rosie cries, and she knew her daughter was throwing a fit. Heading inside Bella found Esme trying to hold Rosie who was an unhappy camper.

"Rosalie Alice Cullen, time out now. Esme, let her down please," Bella said firmly.

Gently Esme let Rosie down, and Rosie went to sit on the stairs.

"She found out you weren't here and well you know," Esme said glad Rosie wasn't screaming.

"She knows better than to act this way. I'm sorry she was that way while I was gone. If she acts up send her to time out cause she know there will be a high price to pay acting up here. It's only two minutes," Bella said as her eyes darted to her daughter.

"Hungry?" Edward asked as he came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bacon, chocolate, elk, and eggs sunny side up," Bella said as her eyes lit up.

"Gross!" Emmet said commenting.

"It isn't my fault baby wants this stuff," Bella said sheepishly.

"Don't be mean," Rosalie said elbowing her husband.

"Excuse me," Bella said as she went over to where Rosie was kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. No more being bad I promise," Rosie said looking at her feet.

"Sometimes big people have to do stuff, and we can't be with you every minute. You got to listen to your dad, aunts, uncles, and grandparents," Bella said as she held her arms out.

"Sorry, Mommy," Rosie said as she got up and hugged her mom.

"You owe the others sorry too," Bella said pulling back looking Rosie in the eye.

"Yes, mommy," Rosie said nodding.

"Go," Bella said letting go.

Standing back up Bella watched her daughter go say sorry to the family, and knowing they would of let her off easy if she'd stopped crying before Bella came home.

"I don't think I have the heart to discipline her, but you do it so well," Edward said coming and wrapping his arms around her.

"I do what I have to, and you'll learn to do it. She won't break if you say no, or you don't let her have every little thing," Bella said smirking.

"You'll have to teach me," Edward said kissing her neck.

"I guess I could give you a hand," Bella said breathlessly.

"We're going upstairs. Keep an eye on Rosie," Edward said as he scooped up Bella.

Laying in Bed tangled in the covers Bella had her head on Edward's chest exhausted from the activity, and her hunger was long forgotten with their discarded clothes. Her heart rapidly pounded in her chest, but Bella had never felt more alive in her life. Taking a deep breath Bella looked up into Edwards eyes, and she couldn't help but smile at him wide eyed brimming with happiness.

"Hungry?" Edward asked smirking.

"Nope, I totally forgot about it," Bella said snuggling closer.

"I better make sure you eat something for the both of you," Edward said as untangled himself.

"Can't we stay here," Bella begged not wanting to leave the bed.

"You stay, and I'll be back. Have you changed your mind on what you want?" Edward asked eying his wife.

"Nope, I still want the same thing," Bella said dreamily. "I'll be back soon," Edward said and then he left.

Feeling tired Bella slipped into sleep relaxing as every part of her body screamed for sleep. Feeling a light nudge a while later Bella opened her eyes to see Edward with tray of everything she asked for.

"You're too good to me," Bella said sitting up and Edward put the tray in her lap.

"Rosie ate dinner, and is fast asleep in Carlisle's arms. He's beaming ear to ear," Edward said as he watched her eat.

"I'm glad he is enjoying his time with Rosie. It's nice for her to feel that connection cause that's what I wanted. Even though Rosalie took her time coming around I always felt a part of the family. For the first time I felt like I belong somewhere, and I connected with all of you," Bella said stopping eating while she spoke her piece.

"You fit perfectly especially in a family of vampire. You took care of a half vampire child on your own. You're very strong, so much more than I knew. Plus you kept both of you alive and safe for all the time I was gone," Edward said while Bella finished up everything he brought her.

"I had to be very careful cause I didn't have you to save me. Yet you did save me with Rosie," Bella said smiling ear to ear.

"What are you thinking right now?" Edward said seeing a look in Bella's eyes.

"Please try with Jacob for me. I know you both well you know," Bella said honestly.

"I promise," Edward said wanting his wife happy.

"Want to take this back to the kitchen? Maybe we could pick up where we were before?" Bella said licking her lips.

"Were you like this with Rosie," Edward asked curious.

"Made out with a pillow or two seeing you. Kind of embarrassing," Bella said blushing.

"Have you thought about names?" Edward asked wondering.

"I like Edward Jr for a Boy, and Carlie Esme. Carlie after Carlisle," Bella said remembering her second choices for when she was naming Rosie.


End file.
